


Bare knuckle badass

by Tobi_The_Awesome



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer dragonborn, F/M, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), M/M, Martial Arts, Modern Character in Skyrim, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Polyamory, Reluctant Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Self-Insert, The dragonborns are concerned, Two dragonborns and a gremlin, khajiit dragonborn, oc is not one of the dovahkiin, oc needs to chill, polyamorous misfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_The_Awesome/pseuds/Tobi_The_Awesome
Summary: One tough motherfucker, that's how most would describe Alex Rowan. All tatted up, covered in scars, more body mods than any person should have and lacking in fucks to give. You'd hardly guess they're a major nerd. But that they are, a nerd who's a lot better prepared for the whole fanfiction situation.That being said, two dragonborns and a offworlder make for a pretty chaotic group, and Mundus ain't ready for these hands."My name is Alex, and if you threaten my friends again, you'll wish a dragon was the worst of your problems."(many spelling error that I'm not fixing because this is just for fun.)
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. God have mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to crackiest of fics with a angsty and dark twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, this looks a lot like a fanfiction I read a while back."- Alex before doing the exact thing that isekai'd the MC of said fanfiction.

"Alex! You can't just up and disappear whenever you feel like it! Dyllan needs your help in the shop."" Not my shop, not my problem. Dyllan doesn't even pay me for helping him, at this point I almost work there full time." Harsh? Maybe, but I need a break.

I was packing my bag with the bare essentials. I never brought more than what I absolutely needed, I would get everything else from local stores of wherever the hell I ended up. This time I would be staying in Canada, but I would be taking a small plane to a secluded forest area, but before that I had to make my way to my hometown, where the small 'airport' was that I would be leaving from. 

" Damn it Alex, you can't just fuck off to the woods whenever you want! Some day you won't come back!"" For the better, I'd rather die free in the woods than live the rest of my life going from box to box." I had long ago shared my distaste for the modern world. We live in boxes, we work in boxes, and when we die we're buried in boxes. Jen may have forgotten what our aunt taught us, but I plan on sticking to how things are supposed to be done.

"Stop being so high and mighty just because you think you're sticking to what's right! Times change,and we need to adapt!"" Adapt my fucking ass, you seem to have forgotten the reason we're forced to 'adapt'. Wasn't aunt Shay enough for you to understand that this is wrong?"" Don't you fucking bring that up! Don't you fucking dare!.... Fuck off to the woods, I hope you don't come back this time."" Done and done."

~

The drive was long, the old camping store was nearly cleaned out, and the tiny plane was battered by harsh winds. After all that finding peace in the woods was a relief. But my peace was derailed by me spotting something very shiny on the ground, something that should not be here. As I picked it up I realised it looked like a septim from skyrim. Being me I pulled out my magnet to see if it was real, and it wasn't magnetic at all.* Some crazy bastard made real septims and lost it here of all places? What a poor sucker.*

I look around a bit an found another one... And another. After a solid hour my second belt belt pouch was filled with real gold coins, in the form of septims.*Wicked, this might actually be worth something.* It was then that finally I realised I was in a completely different forest. I mean there were a few plants I didn't regocnise... Not from the real world at least.* Didn't I read a fic where this exact thing happened? Am I such a dumbass that I followed a trail of shiny things into another fucking world?*... The answer is yes, I am stupid enough for that to have happened to me. But seeing as I was already fucked I might as well follow the trail of money.

The sun was high in the sky when I had no more room for the coins." Where the fuck am I going to put this?""-ENTERING GOLD INTO INVENTORY-"" What the fuck was that!" As I was busy freaking out the gold disppeared and I felt the slightest bit heavier."-I AM SYSTEM, I WILL HELP YOU NAVIGATE THIS NEW WORLD.-"" Cool, where's the gold?" A small screen enetered the corner of my eye."-YOUR GOLD HAS BEEN TRANSFERED TO YOUR INVENTORY. WOULD YOU PERFER IT BE TRANSFERED TO YOUR HIDDEN INVENTORY?-"" Is there a difference?""- ITEMS IN HIDDEN INVENTORY CANNOT BE ACCESSED OR SEEN BY OTHER ENTITIES. IF YOU ARE ARRESTED A STOLEN ITEM IN YOUR HIDDEN INVENTORY WILL NOT BE TAKEN. THIS FEATURE IS UNIQUE TO YOU."" Sure send like two thirds of my gold to hidden inventory."

As you may notice, I've reached the level of panic where you suddenly mellow out because your brain just cannot comprihend anything anymore." Anything else unique to me?""- YOUR STAMINA IS DOUBLED FROM BASE STARTER STATS, AND YOUR MAX CARRY WEIGHT IS DOUBLE THE AVERAGE. YOU HAVE THE UNIQUE COMBAT TYPE KNOWN AS 'BARE FIST FIGHTER'. YOU CAN DEAL 10 POINTS OF DAMAGE PER PUNCH, THE BASE DAMAGE PER PUNCH WILL BE RAISED BY ONE POINT EVERY FIVE LEVELS. YOU TAKE 50% DAMAGE ON BLUNT FORCE ATTACKS AND 75% SLASHING/CUTTING DAMAGE. YOU ARE IMMUNE TO COLD DAMAGE AND TAKE 90% SHOCK DAMAGE, BUT TAKE 10% EXTRA DAMAGE IF IT IS FIRE. YOU HAVE A BASE OF 150 HEALTH, BUT YOUR BASE MAGIKA IS 50. YOU WILL ALSO HAVE A 20% HARDER TIME LEARNING MAGIC SKILLS. YOU WILL HAVE A 5% HIGHER SUCCESS RATE IN LOCK PICKING SNEAKING, BUT A 10% LOWER PERSUASION RATE, AS WELL AS A 5% LOWER DECEPTION SUCCESS RATE.-"

"So I'm pretty much the opposite of a class canon? Super tanky but shit at social stuff? Sounds about right. And everything else is normal?" Not that isn't much else for there to be normal."-CONFIRMED, ALL OTHER SKILLS AND STATS ARE AVERAGE.-" *Alright, Barogue-ian it is then.( Barogue-ian is a barbarian with some rogue levels, it's a dnd thing)

"You got any other uses?""- I WILL ALERT YOU TO LEVELING PROGRESS AND IF ANY OF YOUR STATS ARE LOW." With that I decided to cope with my current situation by looking for more shinies... definatly found more shinies, I also found a fight that looked like- IS THAT ULFRIC STORMCLOAK! 

"You there! Halt and surrender!"" Surrender? I'm not getting involved! And I'm not with these guys!" Too late, a few Imperials were rushing me, and I had no choice but to throw hands.

The first one dropped like a rock. I didn't kill him, but he was out like a light. The rest quickly adapted to stay out of my reach, one with a bow and arrow taking shots at me, but growing up in a household where paintball wars where common means I have pretty good reflexs. I still looked like a human pin-cushin, but I wasn't dead. But my being busy not being shot was enough for them to catch me offguard.

" For fuck sake you Roman rip-off pansies! I'm not with these cunts!" My hands were tied and I was being dragged to a newly uncovered cart." You cunts better fucking hope a damn dragon or some shit kills you, cause it'll be so much worse when I get my hands on you." 'reason has left the chat'.

~

" I'm going to kill you if you don't stop looking at me like that, and I don't think these guys are gonna stop me." I was very pissed off, and did not like Ralof looking at me like that. I'm hardly the weirdest looking fucker her, the Khajiit beside me is passed out with his fucking mouth open for fuck sake, and the Dunmer looks like he just got in a fight with a bear.... Wait... Khajiit and Dunmer?

" My apologies, I am unable to place your accent, or your looks. Where are you from?"" If you could place my accent of looks I'd be worried for your safety and sanity... I'm from Alberta, a province of Canada."" I have nor heard-"" For the better, they'd chew a guy like you up and spit you out faster than you can say 'fuck'." Ralof seemed to still be curious, but my attitude seemed to say loud and clear I wouldn't give him any answers.

"And what is someone from such a dangerous land doing here, trying to cross the border?"" Well I wasn't trying to get captured during an ambush I had nothing to do with. But if you must know... I needed a change of scenery and a change of pace." Ralof looked like he was about to continue before the Khajiit slowly started to wake up.

" So you're both finally awake-" At that point I zoned out a bit, only being brought back by Lokir asking where we could possibly be headed.

" My guess is Helgen, whadya say fluffball, wanna make it a bet?"" This one's name is Tiago, and does not enjoy being reffered to as 'fluffball'."" Sorry dude, never met one of your kind, I tend to use weird nicknames to get rid of awkwardness." The Khajiit nodded before considering my offer." What would we be betting, this one has nothing, the guards took everything."" Fair enough. If I'm right then I get to see it your tail is as fluffy as it looks, and if I'm wrong, then I'll give you this." With that I produced a small razor from my hidden inventory, and I had put all my modern stuff in there.

" It would be a win-win situation, and we would both 'GET' something 'OUT' of it, it would be a shame for such a bet to 'SLIP AWAY'." Tiago seemed to catch my meaning because he smiled... As much a a Khajiit can.

" Khajiit would enjoy this bet, very profitable for us both."" Indeed, you want in blueberry?"" My name is Telddis, and I would like to offer my knowledge of the arcane for that little trinket." The Dunmer with dark navy blue skin smirked." Then the bets have been placed, we're headed for Helgen is my bet, and you counters are that we're going anywhere but there. If ypou lose you still get a chance to 'try the trinket'."

" Shut up back there! And what trinket?" I quickly switched the razor for a fidget ring." A spinning ring, when worn you can spin the middle part seperatly, got it for yule back home." The guard seemed a little intersted, but he likely reasoned he could grab it after I was beheaded.

~

" Who are you?"" This one is Tiago of Elsewyr."" And you Dunmer?"" Telddis of Raven rock." Hadvar eas looking ove his list, brows knitted close together." And you- uhhh, what are you?"" Alexius Rowan, of the Boreal forest. Of the Néhinaw people... Don't bother trying to return my remains to my homeland, if you did find a way whatever poor soul you sent to do it wouldn't return." Hadvar nodded before telling the captain we weren't on the list, to which we got sent ot the block regardless... What a bitch


	2. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping Helgen is easier when you're the dovahkiin, and you're not pretty much carrying a party of four. But hey, I get ot keep most of the loot, and the two real MCs are stuck with me for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to crackville, I hope you enjoy your stay!

"Khajiit is confused, when will Khajiit see the the trinket?"" When a certain scaled crazy decides to show up. He always waits till the last moment, same with last time."" So you have a friend who will help us?"" Less a friend and more a very angry being whose goals intersect with mine for a moment. But he's good for it, just hope the new form he takes on isn't too hard to deal with."" New form?" Just then we heard it, the first roar, and the sign that Alduin was nearing." Here he comes."

The first Stormcloak has been beheaded and the second roar has been heard, and Tiago is being called to the block." Be ready for the signal."" What signal?"" Trust me, you won't be able to mis it." It felt kind of weird setting up a plot point like I was actually involved, but I was securing my spot in the Dovahcrew.

* Alright, as soon as scale boy shows up you duck and make your way to Tiago. Bring him to the tower, nab Telddis along the the way, and follow Hadvar.* As the final roar sounded I could feel adrenaline pump through my body. When Alduin crested over the tower I made like a phone and dropped to the ground, leaving myself from his attacks. I quickly summoned the razor and cut the bindings, nicking my wrist slightly as Alduin's second attack blasted my side.

I got up and ran to Tiago, helping him up and being met with his panicked questions." That was the signal! That is a dragon!"" Yes it is, get to the damn tower before it kills us!" I spotted Telddis and waved him over to us. The chaos was a lot harder to deal with irl than in game. But we made our way to the tower, Ralof close behind.

" Come here, let's get those binds off of you guys." I really should be using my pokect knife, but I had other plans for that." Tiago was the first out of his binds. I was almost done with Telddis when A marker showed up in my vision. Tiago was already making his way up the stairs.

I pyulled Telddis with me and got to Tiago in time to pull him back and shield him and Telddis with my body, the stones that hit my back weren't that bad, the pure heat was awful. Once it was gone I allowed myself to groan in pain.

"We need to get to the keep, it's the sturdiest building here, there should be an escape route through the keep." The two men before me nodded before I jumped to the burning in, the heat very uncomfortable.

" Jump down, I'll catch you!" They seemed to hesitate but with another roar they decided it was likely for the best they follow me. Teldiss was easy enough to catch. He was smaller and lighter than I expected him to be, not exactly a warrior. Tiago on the other hand felrt like my brother dylab was trying to tackle me, not enough for me to fall, but enough for the wind to be knocked out of me. He wasn't squishy though, likely a fighter of some sort.

~

"Jesus Christ that was chaotic, scales needs to chill-" Before I could finish Hadvar had me by the collar."What did you do! What have brought down upon us!"" I didn't do jack shit! All I knew was that someone would be returning and that it would be hard to miss. I had no idea it would be him!"" How can we believe you?" I grabed his hands a wrenched them away from me." Because I have more reason than most to hate dragons. Your ancestors may have fought them, but the scars of my people are still fresh, and I know their fire better than most. Now let's get out of here, he'll know I'm here if we linger too long, we need to get away from him." I had played skyrim but a few weeks ago last, and I had played it so many times I was certainly more well versed in getting burned or frozen by dragons than most people alive.

" If we take you with us... Will he follow us?"" Not so long as we keep moving, and I keep from using my oath. Let's go, we need to move. He'll bring the whole keep down on our heads if we stay here." Hadvar seemed hesitant, but he relaxed and lead us to the barracks giving us the chance to gear up. I yoinked all the gold I could, I stuck to some bracers, boots and a new tunic. I spotteed some minor potions of healing, do I shared them with Telddis and Tiago. But as the ground rumbled we decided to move on.

" Sounds like Stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them?"" Since when are Stormcloaks reasonable?" As the gate opened I could hear them draw their wepons, and the moment they spotter Hadvar they shouted some typical lines about the empire and rushed us. There were more than in the game, but there were also more of us too.

" Ya hungry? Cause I'm serving up ass-kickings and death!" *Seriously Alex? I know you can do better than that.* Being able to easily punch people to death is pretty surreal. Hearing someone's neck crach after you punched them a few times is really weird. But it was coming in handy, and soon enought the Stormcloaks were dead."

"What was that? How did you do that?"" Do what?"" Kill them by just punching them." I forgot to make up a fake backstory for that." Way of the fist... I'm a monk."" You? You're a monk?"" Hey! If even Beauregard Lionett cn be a Monk there are few who can't... And anyways, I'm smarter than I look." The last part came out as a mumble. I'm well aware that I'm neither the smartest nor do I look like I should be. But I am decently smart.

~!~

Tiago was not sure what to make of the strange being. They seemed to be neither man nor mer. They were tall, very tall, and they were very strong and muscular. They had longer and more pointed canines than most mer or men, byt they were not that of a vampire. As Tiago got the chance to properly look at them he realised a few features that would not be noticed at first glance. The whites of their eyes were not actually white, they had a storm grey color, one that was not equally grey in all areas, and their tongue seemed to be split or forked. Theire ears were pointed in a way unfamiliar to him and on their left ear it seemed part of the inside of the upper ear was simply gone, holding a number of gold rings. Whatever this person was, they were unfamiliar and likely untrustworthy.

And yet, he did trust them. They had already saved his life a few times. They had offered to help him, they had reasured him, and thry had saved his life. First when the dragon first attacked, they pulled Tiago from the block and ushered him to safety and free him from his binds, then they rushed after him and risked themself to shield him from the dragon and just a moment ago they had jumped into the fray and pulled the Stormcloak away from killing him. Tiago was indebted to this strange person, and they did not appreciate the Nords suspicions.

Indeed they knew of the attack, but Tiago sensed genuine hatred for the beast coming from the person, and they had saved them." We aren't strong enough to take on a dragon yet, not one as strong as him." Tiago had heard it. Neither the Nord nor Dunmer seemed to have heard it, but Tiago did. He knew, he knew that this person needed help, and Tiago would help them, to repay his debt.

~!~

"DUDE! Did you not notice the keep practically coming down on our heads!" The strange person had an odd was of adressing people. After they had looted the store room they had defeated some more Stormcloaks in they had used it. Telddis would admit that he did find himself growing a bit fond of the strange being. For saving his life, and now for picking the lock of a cage so they could grab his robes, a spellbook and a potion of magika.

They had admitted they had no use for it, but when they saw Telddis eyeing it they had asked if he was a mage, and if they items would benefit him. The moment he said yes they set to picking the lock, berating the torturer every now and then as he argued with Hadvar. He was quite amazed, they were both greedy and incredibly generous and honourable, traits he did not think could co-exist before. They hoarded money, potions and anything else of value. And at the same time, they gave himself and the Khajiit potions if they though they needed it, and they would go out of their way to help them. Telddis wondered what sort of life could lead to a person being like that.

"Got it!, there we go, take everything you need. The locks were a lot easier before."" Locks in your homeland must not be very secure."" Lockpicking tools are just of higher quality. There were entire kits to tackle certain jobs and locks. A real step above this stuff, but you can never have too many lockpicks." Again Telddis was left wondering about this strange person and their homeland, be he was a little busy putting on the robes, storing the potion in his inventory and learning the new spell.

"That spell any good?"" Sparks... I have yet to test it out." The person seemed to consider before smiling." If memory serves that sparks doesn't deal as much damage as othee destruction spells, but it's good when ficghting other mages, it zaps their magika." Telddis was surprised,they had just said they were no mage, but they knew so much about a spell he had only just learned... Then he remembered that this person had claimed to be a monk, and if they were they would likely be highly educated and knowledgeble.

"I will keep that in mind."" Kay dude. Alright, let's head out. If we're lucky we can get out of here without needing to interact with anything weird or creepy." The strange person would quickly be proven wrong. After defeating more stormcloaksand looting their bodies, they had to take some detours to avoid being crushed by a collapsing roof. 'Alex' as they referred to themself as had to pull Telddis and the Khajiit both back on the few occasions, Muttering about how it was more complicated and long than 'the og map'. And as soon as they came to the room of frostbite spider, Telddis realised that this person was very much a normal being... One with a deep fear and hatred of spiders.


	3. What is a 'Jesus christ'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telddis and Tiago are both left confused as they start paying more attention to the odd word choices of their odd saviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crack train rides on!
> 
> (On a more serious note the quality of my story might dip a bit. My sister's cat was just ran over, and we're still waiting to see if the cat will make it.)

"I mean, Telddis still needs to try out that sparks spell, and I can handle the brunt of the damage... This wouldn't be my first scuffle with a bear."" Tiago would perfer not to have to fight an angry bear, perhaps we can face a smaller beast first."" Fair enough." As much as Tiago was worried about his stange new friend charging into a fight with a bear, he was more worried about getting involved. Tiago was strong wit a bow and daggers, but with only a onehanded sword, he was not looking forwards to fighting a bear.

"So we're sneaking past?"" I think that would be best."" Tiago agrees."" I see no problem with that." His odd companion gave a nod before motioning for them to go first." I'll bring up the rear in case anything goes wrong." Again Tiago was impressed by their selfless nature.

" Aight dudes, let's get this shit show rolling." There was so much in that one sentence he did not understand, but Tiago was not one question someone willing to risk themselves for him. They had thrown themselves headfirst into danger for Tiago and the Dunmer many times not, taking quite a few hits to spare them from harm. This person must be the most greedy yet kindhearted person he had met... And the first person to show him any kindness since he left his family... Or what was left of his family.

~!~

"I think that's the way out."" Finally. Getting out of that damn Keener nest feels damn fine." Teldis was struck dumbfounded by this. What was a Keener? Are they some sort of creature? The said nest, are they vermin of some sort? Whatever they were they must have been something distasteful because the word was said like an insult.

"So... What's our gameplan? Anyone got family of any kind we can chill with? Should we warn the nearby towns? Big angry-" Just then a roar was heard and the large person seemed to tackle the three of us to the side of a large rock and shushed us. Not a second later the massive dragon flew overhead. The one named Alexius seemed to bare their teeth, irritation clear on their face. The person who not a moment ago seemed carefree and honestly a bit insipid, now had a serious look on their face, calsulated expression and eyes he was sure nothing could escape.

" We need to warn people. I'm not sure how many people made it out, but we shouldn't split up. A dragon doesn't let someone get away from him that doesn't have a role to play in the passage of time proper... Especially not one so ancient and evil." Telddis could not help but shudder at this. Their tone left no room for argument, and their eyes spoke of knowledge gained from more lifetimes worth of experience than he cared to question.

" My uncle is the blacksmith in Riverwood, I'm sure he can spare a few supplies, perhaps give us a roof over our heads for the time being."" Alright. Anyone have any other plans, you're under no obligation ot stick around, but considering the state of things I would stick together." Telddis thought it over. He was a mage, and he had wanted to go the collage of winterhold. That being said, there was no way he would make it there alive on his own, and these people seemed trustworthy enough. All of them were strong, something he certainly wasn't.

" Friend, you have saved Tiago many times today alone. This one owes you their life, and would like to join you and your travels, if you would allow it."" I would like to echo Tiago's sentiment. You have risked yourself for me, and I have little else to do. There is also the matter of security. I am but a mage, and not quite a battle mage, so it would be safer for me to join a group of strong fighters. It may also be easier to get toi where I want to eventually go with the help of a monk, both for survival and for diplomatic matters." Telddis would say he was polite but honest, but he did not expact such a warm reaction.

The large person grabbed the two and hugged them both at the same time." You guys realise you'll be stuck with me for a while... Right?"" I am well aware. That is the point."" I agree with our Khajiit friend here. We would not say thing if we did not intend to spend time with you." At this he was only hugged harder.

"You guys are super precisious, you know that right? I mean, Jesus christ you guys have to be that cutest things I've laid eyes on since I've come to this gods forsaken land." Telddis was going to voice not enjoying being called cute, but the strange person continued." Seriously though, you guys are so nice and it's adorable and I adore you guys already." Telddis did not have it in him to argue with ther person, and it seems neither did Tiago.

~!~

" Damn, Skyrim is bigger than I thought it was. At this rate we'll be walking for a while... Maybe we should pick up the pace, we really should warn Riverwood." Hadvar and Tiago seemed to agree, but Telddis looked a bit concerned.

" Hey buddy... If you don't have the stamina I can carry you." How face went pale... As pale as his face could go, and he made a face like I had just asked him to strip down and start singing a sailor tune. An expression I am very familiar with... Hey don't judge, weird shit happen when you're bored and growing up in the middle of buttfuck nowhere. Back to the point, Telddis looked straight up mortified. Honestly it was kind of funny.

"Th...That won't be needed. My stamina happens to be quite average thank you."" Alright, if any of you are needing a break I can carry you. I have a base carryweight of 600 and a base stamina of 200 so I'm ok." This got looks of pure shock from everyone."What level are you!"" One." Jaws dropped and gasps were heard. Tiago looked amazed, Telddis looked spoked, and Hadvar had no idea what was going on.

"What are you that you have 200 stamina and 600 carry weight at level one! How is that possible?!"" I of the Iniyiw people, and our stats favour combat and sneak heavy styles... My health is 150, but my base magika is 50. So if I'm up against someone you need magic to beat I'm screwed."" Your base stats are still over powered." I just have a shrug before moving on.

"I've got a lot of other unique qualities, comes with no being from Tamriel I guess.""Do tell, it would do us good to know more about you as we travel together." I scratched my head before getting an Idea." Alright, as long as you're keeping up with me I'll tell you more and more. I'll stop when you guys fall behind. I'll start off slow and work my way up slowly. You can tell me if your stamina is gone so we can slow down and take a break." Tiago nodded right away, but Telddis hesitated before nooding as well.

"Here we go!" I started with a slow jog, making sure they were near." First thing is first. Because my homeland make Skyrim look like a tropical paradise, I'm completely immune to cold damage of any type. So ice magic is pretty much useless on me. I also only take less physical damage anywhere from 20 to 50% less depending on the type of damage. This is for a similar reason as the cold thing. My homeland is a tought place to live, so my skin, muscle and bones are tougher, this is also why my carry weight is so high. Tougher and denser muscle makes one stronger." I look and see that they seem to be keeping up just fine, so I sped up a bit.

"I have a base of 150 health, again because you have to be one tough fucker to survive my homeland. On the other hand, as I said earlier, I only have 50 base points of magika, and I have a 20% harder time learning magic skills. Mages just aren't really a thing where I'm from. We had to adapt, and in doing so we had to give some stuff up... I also take extra damage if it's fire damage, though I take a little less from lightning. The fire part is because I'm so well adapted for the frigid wastes of my homeland that I'm pretty much a living furnace, so it only take a little fire for my body to react with burning." I was going to continue when Telddis butted in, panting a bit.

"So what you're saying is your body adapted to make your core tempurature higher but not how much heat your body can handle?"" It did raise how much heat it can handle in a normal situation, only one degree of change in most bodies while cause it to go into a fever. The average was raised, but not the room for movement." Telddis hummed before caughing a bit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"" I wouldn't want to cut our lesson on your race's biology short."" If I carry you, then you technically won't fall behind, and with so much information I'll probably have to repeat a few parts eventually." The Dunmer remained stubborn. I guess his pride would only allow him to ask for and accept so much help, and traveling with an outworlder and a Khajiit had likely damaged his pride enough.

" Wolf up ahead!" Racing forwards I made for the wolf, wanting to level up as soon as possible. Tiago took out his daggers and followed while Telddis readied a spell. I got two good hits on the wolf before my back was bathed in fire... The wolf died, and I got it's pelt, but my back was covered in burns.

"What did I just fucking say about the damn fire! You have sparks for fuck sake, use that if you risk hitting me!" Telddis just looked to his feet sheepishly." Jesus christ man! You tryna kill me?"" I do not think that was his intetion... Also what is a 'Jesus christ'?"

I sighed at having to explain a religion that wasn't my own, and the idea of explaining the subtleties of white people be shit eating pricks was not something I was looking forwards to. On the flip side, I get to shit talk olden day white people. I mean the modern day white people are fine and most are actually really good people... Their grandparents on the other hands. Let's just say you don't wanna get my started on the resentment that lives there. Still, backstories are important. And considering my companions are a Dunmer and Khajiit they should understand.

"Damn... Where do I begin? I should start by saying the white people have a history of being absolute wankers, and if you take anything from what I'm about to tell you, It's that humans can be real pricks."


	4. Punch a bandit or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religion is weird and bandit are dumbassas

"So those people believe there is only one god who does everything, who is responsible for all creation. That this god is all loving, all knowing and all powerful, but for some reason that no one can understand he allows evil to persist because of free will?"" Pretty much."" That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." I chuckled a bit before smiling." Wait until I tell you about the 'holy wars' and how they're now claiming to be victims." Telddis seemed confused where Tiago seemed straight up appauled.

"How can these people claim to be so good when they shun people for loving others, when they claim their god asks them to love others equally?"" Hey man, don't ask me. Not my religion, not my people. There are some good christians out there, but they're largerly overshadowed by the large amount of dickheads." I was about to continue when I spotted a familiar path.

"Who wants to bash some badit heads and get some gold?"" This one could certainly use the extra coin, and our mage friend would do well to level his destruction magic." We looked to Telddis who seemed a bit hesitant." We'll work on defense, you just focus on blasting the fuckers... Preferable with lightning. And anyways, it's pretty close to Riverwood, and those guys will enough issues with a dragon on the lose." Telddis finally caved and we made out way to the old mine.

~

"How do these dumbasses not realise we have them outclassed?"" Perhaps they are so egotistical to think they are stronger than all their co-workers combined?" I just laughed before decking the poor fucker who has been trying to hit me. Telddis had finally gotten some confidence, and was now zapping people left and right, Tiago and I taking care of anyone who got too close. It was a damn good system. By the time the bandits that didn't die got close enough to use to attack they were one good hit away from death. Tiago and I stayed glued to Telddis, acting as actual meatshields. That way everyone got a better chance at not only not getting hurt, but getting some good expirience.

"My destruction leveled up!"" Good! Keep going friend, there is still a few bandits left!" Our little system also meant that one a bandit was too close Telddis would stop zapping, allowling us to take care of them, and giving him some time to recover some magicka. Over all, we worked great as a team. A mage, a tank and a rougue, a damn good combo. All our weaknesses were covered by another memeber of our little team, and I could see us getting far like this.

"-BARE HANDED COMBAT LEVELED UP-"" Yoooo! My combat just got leveled too!"" This one can feel he is close to doing the same." Finally we came to the area with the forge, there were certianly more bandits here than in game, but there were also more of us... I think I said something like that before.

"Let's end this little game!"" Hell yeah! Telddis, light this fucker up!" Lighting flew past my shoulder, striking the orc, who quickly fell. I looted the body while Tiago grabbed anything he could use for smithing, the ingots and book where in his inventory before anyone could blink. Teldis looking for Alchemy ingrediants. We shuffled aroung before another two bandits popped up. We returned to our liitle formation, but not before I got struck by and arrow or two, not that it wasn't anything I couldn't take. The two bandits were well and dead and soon enough we were looking for more loot.

~

"My pockets don't feel quite as empty now, and the bandits are well and dealt with, all in all, I would say we did good. Also leveling up is nice."" Yes my friend, whatever trials lay ahead will be easier to deal with now." With that I set to managing my stats, as did Telddis and Tiago.

"Should I put points into destruction or restoration?"" Destruction."" Should I work on my archery first or my onehanded?"" One handed." It was like working with a dnd party. And it made everything feel a bit more normal and lighthearted. we started talking over who would do what in the group over all and we agreed on the general direction we would take after getting news to River wood. Our plan was to head to the collage of winterhold first before making our way to the bards collage. And we would go to Riften whenever we had the time.

"Should we move on?"" Sure dude, let's see what's up in Riverwood." We quickly made our way back to the path, walking and chatting about our plans for the future. Tiago seemed keen on making his way to riften to see an old pal of his and to tie up some loose ends. Telddis was glad he had some people willing to make the journey to the college with him, as he's been trying to find someone to travel with him. He's good at magic, but pretty small and squishy. As far as they knew I had some monk business to attend to all over, and I could tell they were curious to see what would happen.

~!~

Telddis was never a warrior, but even after knowing these people for only one day he felt as though he had been empowered, and he had reached level two. They had made him their main offensive force, and they had defended him like they had promised. After they had started walking the road again they had said they would have had a much harder time without him, and in such a casual tone, as though they had expected as much. Telddis would never admit that he had felt insecure, but his new companions seemed to easily wash the top layer of that away.

"So what are the duties of a monk?"" I am curious as well, I have not heard of this 'Cobalt soul' you mention." Alexius seemed a bit taken aback before smiling." You guys wanna know what a boring old monk does? Alright, I guess I can tell you a few things that won't get me into trouble." The 'Iniyiw' seemed relaxed but alert, pondering, likely going over what they can and can say.

"Well I guess I can start with what everyone knows about the Cobalt soul, we're an international an inter-continental group of monks, archivest, researchers and peacekeepers. They overlap a lot, and the monks kinda do everything at once while the others specialise more in what they do. I'm a monk, and expositor to be exact, but you didn't hear that from me, we're supposed to be unknown to the common people. We're the most elite monks, tasked with international affairs, and in my cause establishing new connections and keeping balance."

Telddis listened with piqued interest, It sounded like a noble line of work, and while his first thought was confusion that Alexius was on of these elites, the longer he thought about it the more sense it made. Their skill with unarmed combat was like nothing he had ever seen, and their ability to predict where an enemy would be and what actions they would take was beyond amazing. Their reactions in combat seemed so perfectly practiced, like they had fought that specific person a hundred times already. They could seemingly sniff out where anything important might be, and they were good at making people feel comfortable enough to share things they normally wouldn't. He had seen as much when they had so easily gotten him to talk about his plans for the future, and that even after he realised what he was doing they spoke in a way that made hin want to continue.

"So what are you doing in skyrim friend?"" Establishing connection, hopefully setting up a new archive. Most Cobalt archives exist seperatly and there's very little communication, even less so from archives in different conitents. So pretty much I've been sent to lay the roots for the new branch in Tamriel. Once that's established I'll be The high expositor of the Tamrielic branch... Actually I think I technically already am."

That sounded like a lot of responsibility to Telddis. Not only are they far away from home and everyone they've ever known, but they also have the responsibility of builting up a branch of a seemingly very important orginisation from the ground up.

"You mentioned keeping balance. What does this mean?"" The Cobalt soul believes that the only way our world can continue to exist is through balance, same with peace and true happiness. So this civil war is kinda totally my business. Seeing as the Thalmor are pupeteering the whole thing so they can get the humans to tear each other apart and then they can swoop in to wipe out whatever is left. And obviouly that would destroy the balance, so as much as I dislike white folk, I gotta help 'em out. And anyways, it wasn't these humans that did those things to my people, if anything the Thalmor are the mirror image of the people and mindset I hate."

Telddis was stunned. Not only had this person so easily reasoned what the Thalmors' plot was, but they even had the self control and reason to help the kin of the people who had done awful things to their people, even having the maturity to see the problem wasn't the people themselves but the mindset and society. Telddis was in aw, and he slowly began realising why this person was not only a monk, not even only a high ranking monk, but the one set in charge with such an important task. As idiotic as they may seem at a first glance, this person had wisdom many so called 'sages' lacked. And for that, Telddis could respect them.

~!~

The immage of awesome, that is what Alex was to Tiago in that moment. Tiago didn't really understand all that talk about monks and expositors and archives. But having the wisdom, clarity of mind and self control to put aside your own hatred and predjuduce to face a greater enemy and to help the kin of the very people who wronged you. That was something Tiago knew was impressive. And that was something Tiago knew made for a good leader and friend. They were some higher up in a very important orginisation right? Why didn't they just rule Tamriel, everything would be better if someone like that ruled. 

Not some racist near sighted nord, not some weak imperial with no backbone and no Thalmor. Someone who could see things as they were, someone who was honest, wise and strong enough to stand up for themselves....... He should help make Alex king... or queen, or whatever title fits their gender. Either way, his new friend should rule, and he was sure other people would see it that way too.

~!~

I think I bit off more than I can chew, but buying a house, hiring a scribe and all that shouldn't be too hard, I just have to set things into motion, I don't actually have to lead. Imagine that. Me in a position of power.... How absolutely batshit insane would anyone have to be to think it a good idea. I can always pretend something happened to the fake Cobalt soul, and then I have no responsibilities. Sounds like a plan.


	5. Gifts and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a rich friend who takes care of their friends.

"So that's the general idea of what happened."" By the divines, if what you say is true than word must be sent to Jarl Balgruf. You have already aided us greatly friend, but I would ask that you get word to the Jarl, as you where there when it happened."" Sure dude, no problem." Alvor was a chill dude, and hadvar somehow still hadn't made it here dispite the fact my little team and I took the detour of raiding a damn bandit hideout. 

"If there is anything you need, feel free to take it."" You have a family to feed, and Hadvar should be arriving soon enough, he'll need some help. We got seperated by an encounter with some bandits, but he should be fine. You keep what you have, I have more than enough money." The man nodded before moving to a small chest, unlocking it and taking out a small parcel.

" This may help you, I insist you take it." I was about to reject when I saw what he was actuallu holding... A set of rings. A set of rings that conveniantly held a shape that would hurt someone a lot if you punched them with.

" I noticed your lack of weapons, but you seem more than comfortable without them. I assumed that you were one of those who perfers to fight your enemies hand to hand. These would be of little use to most others, but maybe you will find use for them."" Thanks, that's actually just what I needed. Give the ol' one two an extra punch to it." I quickly slipped on the rings, each one acted as a plus one damage to each fist... They also looked cool as fuck.

" Glad to help. will you be staying in Riverwood for the night?"" We'll be going to the trader and then to the Inn for the night. We'll head out in the morning." The man nodded before taking a seat at his table and resuming his meal, leaving us to make our way to the Riverwood trader.

~!~

"We can get it back for you. I need to go there anyways, so I can take out two birds with one stone."" Would you? That's great news, I can promise you a handsome reward for bringing it back. And that means you won't be needing to go." Teldis was again in awe. Alexius had such a way with words, they had managed to haggle for their supplies so well he was almost worried it could be counted as theft, and now they offer to retreive an important artifact as though it did not entail going into an ancient and dangerous tomb.

"Hey Teldis, you need any new spells?"" I fear my savings run thin, I will make due with what I have for now." Alexius gave him a look that Telddis couldn't place.

"Why don't you two go over to the Inn and see if they have a room available. Here's twenty septims, should cover a room, meals and drink for us." Telddis wanted to argue, but their tone spoke of no room for agruement, and it seemed his new Khajiit friend caught on as well. Tiago accepted the money before carefully leading Telddis to the door.

" This one wonders if perhaps something was said to offend our new friend. This one hopes this is not the case, for he is sure we would not fare against them should they become angry."" I agree, they seemed to grow more serious when my lack of funds was mentioned, perhaps that is a sore subject for them? We don't know their past, perhaps they lived through many hardships before becoming a monk."" That is very possible. But this one is sure Alex will not be angry at us, they seem to generous and kind to remain angry over such a small comment." Telddis was glad for the Khajiit's words, as his anxiety was already running away with the idea that he had made a grave error.

" Relax friend. This one is sure you did nothing wrong, our new friend is simply odd. This one knew a man much like our new friend, very quick to change moods."" I see. Was this in Elswyr? I assume that is where you grew up." The conversation picked up quite quickly after that. Starting with where they were from, to their profession and their goals for the future."

~~~

"This one had a bald patch for months!"" Was it not painful?"" It was! But this one got his brother back when they went hunting together." Telddis wasn't sure how long they had been talking for. The bounced Subjects and flowed from one topic to the next, which amazed Telddis to no end. He had always had trouble communicating and making friends, but now it felt so very natural. With a glass of wine and a small plate of food, he and Tiago chatted and chatted so long Telddis had nearly forgotten if they had asked for a room yet. Tiago assured him they had.

Telddis was only shaken from his train of thoughts by the sound of multiple heavy tomes hitting the surface of the table they sat at. Looking to the source he was met with the grinning face of Alexius, who looked so completely proud of themself. It took Telddis a few moments to register what just happened. But staring at the tomes on the table it became clear what was going on.

" I got you guys both some goodies, and I'm somehow richer now than I was before... Don't ask how." Telddis was in shock, the four tomes before him were in his mind more valuable than their weight in gold, as they held knowledge he didn't have before.

" I'm not very familiar with magic so I got you the ones that sounded most useful, and that I thought you might like most. I have Frostbite because it's always good to have a bigger arsenal, and so you have one of the three big damage dealing types... Never know what you could be facing. That's also why I got you the Oakflesh one and the Lesser ward. We might get downed, and I want you to be able to protect yourself if things go really wrong. The Clairvoyance spell just seemed handy to have." Telddis would deny it, but his eyes were getting a bit misty. He never had much money, finally being able to afford his first spell was a big moment for him, and when he found the sparks tome just lying around he swore that it was the luckiest thing that could ever happen to him. Now his new friend had just presented him with more tomes at once than he had ever imagined he would be able to have.

"You okay?"" Th-thank you. You cannot know how much this means to me." Telddis didn't even register the fact that Alexius was hugging him, he just hugged back on insticnt. "I'm glad you like them, I didn't want to offend you, but I know what it's like to be short on money and not being able to expand your craft because of it."

~!~

" Don't think I forgot about you my furry friend. You obviously need armour better suited to you and your style of fighting, and maybe some better quality weapons." Alex pulled out a very basic set of leather armour... Or at least it looked like normal leather armor, but the moment Tiago took the armor he notice that it seemed heaver than regular leather armor." The leather armor hase super light metal rings sewn in to make it stronger, and more resiliant to slashing, but it's still great for sneaking around."

"Friend... This is a wonderful gift."" Wait till you see what else I have for you. You know how I went out of my way to collect that spider venom? And those flowers you said were useless? Well those flowers can be used to enhance the strength of certain poisons and venoms, so now you have a pair of extra poisonous daggers, and three vials of the extra strong venom to recoat them later." Tiago did not have the same self control Telddis did. He practically jumped on Alex, repeating his thanks like a mantra.

"Easy buddy, they're not that good, I plan on getting you guys some better stuff once we get more experience and money... Why are you guys looking at me like that?"" Friend... You are the most generous soul this one has ever had the pleasure of meeting."" He speaks the truth, your kindness is a trait to be admired." Alex just smiled at them before moving to take a seat.

~!~

I didn't actually consider how much this would mean to them, but thinking it through it made sense. These guys had nothing this morning, and it wasn't too hard to some to the conclusion they probably weren't very well off before getting nabbed by the imperials. Telddis only had the base spells, dispite his obvious skill and knowledge, and Tiago had stared at the small amount of gold we had gotten from the bandits like it was a fourtune. Now that I actually think about it, I'm probably stupid rich for someone in my situation.

"Did she really? That must have been an amazing sight to see."" It was, I have never seen any other mage use such a simple spell to such great effect, she was truly a mage to be admired. She taught me my first spell, without a tome no less." It was so easy to get swept up in conversation with these guys. Before I knew it we were in the middle of an epic story about Telddis' aunt and her creative use of Candlelight.

"What of you friend? How did you come to learn your style of fighting?"" It's pretty simple actually, I wanted to be like my older brother. In my mind there wasn't a better warrior in the whole world. It was his dream to go the cobalt soul, but his duty as a soldier called. He never came back, but the things he taught me stuck around. I started training, and I got good at it too. I took to living the traditional way, but I promised to fullfil his final wish." It was true, I just replaced something with cobalt soul.

"I actually still have his dogtags, the things used to identify fallen sodiers. I used to wear it all the time, but after coming here I realised I couldn't just wear it about, the risk of losing it would be too high."" Your brother must have been a brave and skilled warrior." Telddis gave me a smile as he said that, making me feel more comfortable." He was. If he was alive he would be able to beat me easily. He could take anyone and everyone, he just got unlucky."

We fell into a bit of a silence as the nigh wound down, not that it was awkward. It was more the silence that came about from no longer feeling the need to fill the silence. And before I knew it it was later than I had meant to stay up, leaving us to go figure out sleeping arrangements in a bit of a rush.


	6. Bad shit has happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mom is the worst.

So everything has gone to hell.

Because of my multiple mental illnesses I have to live with my mom. I'm going to therapy and all to be able to live on my own, but I'm stuck with her for now.

I just found out that she threw away my ps3 controllers, the HDMI cable and the powercord for my PS3, luckily the PS3 itself was in my room at the time. She did so because she was annoyed that she could see the cables and controllers in her living room. She also threw out almost all my games.

Because my powercord is gone I can't check if my special edition of Skyrim was in the PS3, or if she threw it away. Mind you I paid for all of it, and it was the first time I had ever scrounged up enough money to afford a consol, and Special edition Skyrim was the first game I ever bought. it meant so much to me and it was one of the few things that kept me sane while I was in the clinic, I love that game with all my heart.

So I likely won't be updating for a while, dispite the fact I literally just said I would be updating again. Hopefully I can save up enough money to get replacements, but if my Special edition skyrim is gone then I might not continue writting.

Sorry to disapoint you guys.

~Tobi


	7. Cuddle piles and 3am chats/ I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situation hasn't been resolved but I decided to go on writting anyways.

"There's only one room open... And only one bed. Perhaps we should ask Alvor if we can-"" Telddis. It's the middle of the night, and anyways, I really don't mind sharing. I grew up with too many siblings to count, so I'm used to it... Are either of you very opposed to sharing a bed?" Telddis saw Tiago's ears perked up a bit at this.

"This one does not mind sharing. Our new friend is very warm, and skyrim is a very cold place, even when inside." Telddis sighed as his shoulders slumped a bit." I suppose that is a fair point. But it would still be inapropriate."" Why? You scared one of us will try to put the moves on you? You trust us with your life but not enough to sleep in the same bed? You might want to sort out your priorities there buddy."" Of course I trust you! I just meant-"" You don't trust yourself not to try something on either of us?" 

Were he a human his face would be cherry red, though Alexius' questions did help him rationalize that it really wouldn't be that bad. These were good people after all, and he was sure they wouldn't do anything unwanted... Though he wasn't sure that he was entirely trustworthy. He had never slept in the same room as another person, let alone in the same bed, and he would be lying if he said the people he would be sharing a bed with weren't attractive, dispite their odd looks. His mother likely would have slapped him for thinking like that.

"When you put it like that... I am trusting you won't do anything... Uncooth."" You have my word, I don't do anything like that without express permission." It was likely meant to be reasuring, but all it did was cause Telddis' face to grow hot.

"This one gives his word as well friend, this one will not betray your trust."" Fine then, let us not dwell on this matter too long then." Telddis said this mostly for his own sake, as he wasn't sure he would be able to more of this embarrassment. Unfortunately his embarrassment would only grow, because Tiago and Alexius began disrobing right in front of him... And he couldn't bring himself to look away. His mother would have his head for the way he was gawking at them. Though it was hard to not stare.

The khajit was broad and the patterns over his chest were much lighter in colour, not to mention the fur there seemed thicker and... Fluffier. Alexius was also quite broad, but they were also toned to a point Telddis didn't think possible for the peoples of tamriel. But what really caught his attention was the tattos that were so artfully made, and the odd scars. Alexius had a number of scars, but there were two near identical scars under their pectoral muscles. Telddis knew it was rude to stare, but he was curious... And maybe there were some other things going on, but that he would deal with later

"Enjoying the view?""Wh-wha-"" I'm just kidding, you were looking at the scars right? The top surgery scars."" Top surgery?" Alexius gave a grin before explaining.

"My people don't believe in gender the same way the people of tamriel. Here in tamriel people see gender and biological sex as the same thing, where I'm from we understand gender is purely what a person presents themselves as, the role they play in society and how they perfer others to refer to them as. Sometimes you biological sex doesn't match up with your gender, and there are surgeries to fix that. I myself and Agender masculin presenting. So while I don't subsctibe to any gender at all, I do tend to present in a more masculine way, though that's partially for practical reasons. I had the chest bits removed because it means less unneeded weight and it makes my frame smaller, so I can slip into places easier and I'm lighter on my feet."

Telddis was absolutely facinated by this. It sounded so completely free, that ones body meant nothing, only how one feels, and they can change their body in accordance.

"This one is confused, does it not hurt to have such a thing done?"" Yeah, it hurts, but in the long run it's worth it, especially if the person has dysphoria. I couldn't rech to shouldder level for a while, but I had friends to help me out... It probably would have healed a lot faster if we had use magic to be honest."

Once again Telddis was impressed. Alexius had taken multiple blows and had hardly flinched, but the surgery was enough to limit their movement for long enough that their friends had to help them about, and they had done so without using any magic to ease the pain or speed up the process. The more time he spent with this odd being the more respect he held for them.

"Alright, who's sleeping where? I'm comfortable anywhere, so if anyone has a prefrence on sides of middle then voice it now."" This one would perfer the side, the heat of one extra body should be enough, else Tiago may grow too warm." They both then looked to Telddis who was trying desperstely to figure out which situation would lead to the least embarrasment."I'll take the other side."" Right! Let's get some shut eye, we have things to do in the morning."

~!~

Tiago was happy as could be. Not only would he finally get a warm night's sleep, but he had also learned something new about his strange friend. He didn't fully understand everything, but he did understand that his friends' people had interesting views on gender and that his new friend did not identify with being either man or woman... or at least he thinks that what they meant, He would have to ask them later, but now he was far to comfy to risk having anything change.

Due to the simple fact that the bed wasn't made for three people they were practically in pile of warmth. Alex as the base, Telddis had his head rested on one of Alexs' arms, said arm resting behind him. Tiago on the other hand was practically drapped over Alex. His head resting more on Alexs' chest, his leg drapped over Alexs' hips, brushing over Telddis' leg. At some point Tiago had the blanket closer which lead to Alex rest their hand on Tiago's wait, though he wasn't totally sure. Either way, he was very warm and very comfy. Alex really did radiate heat, even more so than a dunmer.

"Tiago, watch your claws." The voice was deep and rumbly from sleep, andtiago was so comforted by it he almost didn't take in what Alex was saying. In his total comfy bliss he had begun kneading at Alexs' chest as though he was still a kitten.

"Hmmm, sorry friend, you are very warm."" I'm inclined to agree, but I would like some more sleep."" Sorry my friend." It seemed Tiago had accidentally woken both his friends, though they seemed more half awake, barely awake. And he soon felt sleep coming to wisk his away again... But it didn't.

"Is anyone else having trouble falling back asleep again?"" This one finds sleep evades him."" Unfourtunatly I too am unable to fall asleep again." There was a small pause of silence before Alex spoke up again.

"Anyone have anything they want to talk about? When my siblings and I couldn't sleep we would talk about simple things, it helped take our minds off trying to sleep again and would make us fall asleep."" This one's sibling would merely bat him in the face until he was silent." The low rumbling chuckle than came from Alex was comforting, but the higher more musical chuckle that came from Telddis made his chest feel warm, combined they made Tiago feel a sort of bliss he couldn't explain even if he tried.

"Siblings sound nice. I was an only child, and my mother was a rather strict woman, so I usually just counted the stars when I couldn't sleep."" Sibling can be nice, but they can also be little terrors, even the older siblings. And the more you have the worse it is... You're also at risk of pranks."" What sort of pranks?"" If you put someone's hand in lukewarm water they'll pee the bed without noticing." Tiago tried not to laugh, but as soon as he heard the small giggle escape from Telddis he gave up.

"This one did not know that, but many times did Tiago wake up with patches of fur missing or a different colour."" That's bad, but when they put gum in your hair so you're forced to cut it yourself is even worse. The coloured hair though I haven't seen yet."" Tiago still has a patch of yellow on his leg." Another round of low sleepy chuckles, and Tiago could feel his eyelids growing heavy.

"This one is curious about our strange friend's siblings. You mention them often."" Hmmm? Yeah, I have a lot of them, my father isn't all that good at keeping it in his pants." Tiago hummed in understanding.

"Would you tell us about them? I'm quite curious, I myself have no siblings, so I wouldn't know what to expect."" Ok, my family is filled with oddballs, and it's a big family, so it might take a while." With that Alex began talking about their siblings, their voice earning a softer more earnest quality to it, and Tiago slowly found he was losing himself in Alexs' voice. As he fought to keep his eyes open he caught a glimps of the soft smile on Alexs' face, and he found it one of the most strangely beautiful thinsg he had ever seen, their odd features looking so soft compared to their earlier intesity.

Soon enough Tiago found himself falling into a blissful slumber. His dream filled with warmth and a feeling of comfort.


	8. Feeling are hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiago has a breakdown, Alex offers comfort, Telddis has a breakthrough.
> 
> A bit of a shorter chapter, but making it longer just didn't feel right.

Tiago was bot impressed and terrified. The wolf that ambushed them didn't stand a chance, and mind lung the beast was grabbed by Alex and it's spine broken over their knee, Tiago was unaware this was something any person could possibly do, though he supposed that if anyone were to do it, it would make sense it would be Alex.

"Maybe favour Ice or lightning? I'm just saying, I'm super resistant to cold, and decently resistant to lightning, but if I get hit by fire then I'm going down pretty fast. Our formation works but we may need to split up at some point, or we'll be force apart, and in that case, I don't feel like dying, I'm kinda a super close range only fighter if you catch my drift."" I will do my utmost to keep that in mind, but when afraid it is likely I may fall back on old habbits."" Oh I totally get that, so long as you try and keep it in mind."

As the two conversed and seemingly repeated a similar conversation from ysterday, Tiago felt a cold shiver run down his spine, his fingers tensing and his breath hitching. Something was creeping inot his mindand it was telling him that something was horribly wrong, and that all of this was horribly wrong.

"Hey Tiago! You okay?" As his eyes came back into focus he say his friends had stopped and were looking at him with concerned expressions. Slowly the feeling retreated, and he was left with a slow numb feeling seeping in. He felt everything catch up to him at once.He had nearly died multiple times in the last day alone, and he was marching right on to his doom. Apparently he had sunk to his knees, because he could see Alex doing the same, though they were now right in front of him.

"Shhh, hey, it's okay." Firm arms had wrapped around him and he found himself clinging to his new friend for dear life, slow tears coming forth.

"Hey buddy, it's going to be okay, just take your time... If you need to cry it out before you want to talk abotu ti then do so, I'll wait." Tiago felt warth radiating off Alex, but not just warth, but a feeling of comfort, and though everything good to be found in the area was concentrated in one...no two places, and that second place was hie other friend, who had placed a kind a reassuring hand on his shoulder, whispering soothing words in a tongue Tiago didn't understand.

Slowly his breathing calmed and his tears slowly dried. The complete overwhelming feeling of being overwhelmed fading away, allowing him to breath again and to enjoy the warmth and comfort. It began to occure to him that perhaps he hadn't proccesed everything and that it was now catching up to him.

"Tiago? You feeling a little better? You maybe wanna talk about it?" Tiago felt slightly ashamed, that he, a warrior, had allowed this to happen, but Alex's voice sounded so calm and understanding, with no hint of mocking or disgust, it almost seemed as though this was completely normal for them... Maybe it was that that lead him to open up, to confess his bottled up feeling to someone he was now realising he had only known for a day... And yet it felt right. it felt right and freeing.

~!~

Telddis watched as Alexius seemed to expertly handle the bereffed Khajiit. He was amazed at how completely accepting and understanding the odd person was, as though they could understand the feeling completely. There was no pity, mocking or disappoinment anywhere to be seen, only patience and comfort. Soon enough Telddis was motioned over, and Alex explained that perhaps it would be better for everyone to open themselves to how they were truly feeling. That they would have the chance to explore it before they went into the barrow, or to even consider if they truly were in any shape to do so.

"Thare's absolutly nothing wrong with admitting you need a break after what we've been through, and everyone's mentality is different, some people just bounce back quicker than others, and some people bottle it up until it explodes, it's all fine, but you need to be honest, because I'm not going to ask you go somewhere dangerous if you're not ready for it. We can always take a break or do an easier job until you think you're ready, but pushing yourself beyond your limits won't help anyone."

"This one does not want to be a burden, this artifact is important is it not?"" Not more important that your mental health. Your mental and emtional health is just as important as your physical health... It woul be unreasonable for anyone to ask you to walk into an ancient possible Draugr infested tomb with a broken arm, and it's unreasonable to ask you to do just that if your mind and heart needs time to heal as well... Just like a broken arm, if you keep pushing it, it'll only get worse, and it will mean permanent damage and maybe even death if you do so."

Telddis was... Taken aback. To put it very simply.

Telddis had never heard anyone speak of the importance of the health of one's mind and heart. They spoke with such conviction though, as if it was simply a fact to them. He was admittedly a bit confused, but as he mulled over their words he came to realise they had a very good point. Pain is usually a reaction to injury, to tell one that something is wrong, so why would emotional pain be any different? And if an injury needs time and help to heal, than an emotional injury would need the same. It seemed simple now that he thought about it.

"That goes for you too Telddis. The last day has been a real ride from hell, and it might not have sunk in yet, so talking it through will mitigate having a breakdown... It's okay to talk about it, because talking about it is the only way to begin the process of healing."

And that was it... The moment Telddis felt his heart quicken. Later he may realise it to be a moment of great importance, but at the moment he was far to focused on the odd being in front of him that so easily and openly offered comfort and wisdom. And for the first time since he was a child being scolded by his mother, Telddis felt a single tear escape him.


	9. Scary places and scary people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are fears and worries about the upcoming dungeon, but Alex it sure to give their new friends courage.
> 
> ~This one is pretty short because the next one is a long battle filled chapter and needs a lot of research and editing, not to mention I still haven't gotten my PS# stuff replaced so inspirartion is a bit hard to come by. BUT FEAR NOT! I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! And I don't intend to for a while yet.

Telddis didn't want to admit that his feet were sore, especially after they had already taken a break to have that heart to heart. He knew it was a bad idea to push himself as he would only be a burden if he was too sore and tired to fight, but he also didn't want his friends to see him as weak.

"You know that tomb looked a lot closer than it really is, at this rate we'll all be tired by the time we get there... I say we forrage for extra food, head up a bit further and camp the night, make sure we have energy for the actual tomb raiding." Telddis was convinced that Alexius was a psychic of some sort, and a kind one at that.

"This one is not tired, and is quite eager to begin as soon as possible." Telddis felt his heart sink." That's fair, how about we hold a vote? Majority wins and we go with that plan? It's only fair."" This one agrees with that plan, our votes are clear, the last vote belongs to our dunmer friend." As soon as the last sentence was said he felt his soul damn near leave his body. Not only was the course of the next few hours up to him, but both Tiago and Alexius were looking to him expectantly.

" Perhaps it would be wise to rest before beginning our 'raiding' as Alexius said. We don't know how big it is inside, nor how many ennemies we might face. It would be wise to be well rested before taking on this task... It's unlikely we'll find anywhere to rest within, so we should take the chance now." Alexius nodded approvingly while Tiago shrugged before nodding as well.

" Our dunmer friend makes a good point, this one did not consider that we would not have the chance to rest once we enter. This one will see to hunting for some food, perhaps you can find a good place to set up camp."" First we need to walk a bit further, we don't want to waste more energy tomorrow on walking." As much Telddis wanted to drop and stop walking right that moment, he saw the wisdom in those words, and so simply nodded and began following his large friend.

~Tiago pov!~

Tiago had wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He wouldn't say he was afraid, though there was a bit of fear there, he more so just wanted to get this done with. As much as fighting along side his new friends had brought him joy, he was still not convinced walking into a bandit infested ruin that might possibly be haunted to be a good idea. Dispite his relatively simple nature compared to his obviously well learned friends, he had a good sense for avoiding danger.

"Hey fluffy, you ok? You seem deep in thought."" This one is merely concerned that giving the thieves more time to settle may be something we will regret later." He had expected the larger... Mer?.. to simply brush off his concerns, but instead their features softened and they came to stand beside him, a calloused hand grasping his shoulder.

" It's fine that you're concerned about this, you're new to this and you don't have years of experience to help you along. But this is literally my job. As an expositor, my job is to gather artifacts, information and to influence the workings of the world to root out corruption. Stuff like this is the breed and butter of what I do. Theives tend to grow complacent the longer they remain unbothered. If you don't come for them within the obvious time it would take for someone to come for them, they quickly grow lax and lazy. And anyways, I know what I'm doing, so either way we would be fine."

Alex's words did put him at ease slightly. He had nearly fogotten exactly what their profession was, but with both the reasoning for not rushing and the reasurance that they knew what they were doing, Tiago allowed the tension in his shoulders to slowly release.

"Tiago... Don't worry yourself too much, we'll be just fine. I've taken on much more dangerous locations all one my own, now there's three of us and I'm considerably more experienced... That being said, if you don't want to continue on, we can turn back. There's no leaving that ruin until we're done there, so if you're unsure then you can always say so."" This one does not want to burden his friends. The artifact seem important to you, and a friend does not think selfishly only of themself. Tiago will help you in this quest, though afterwards he would enjoy some time to relax."

Alex smiled at Tiago before giving his shoulder a squeeze. Their smile kind and reassuring, not at all what he had first expected from the honestly frightning person before him.

"As soon as we're done here I'll treat you both to a trip to the best bathhouse in the area and a meal fit for a king... or at least fit for a Jarl. I'll owe you guys quite the debt for joining me, and I'll pay you both back in full."" You will owe us nothing friend, this one joins you because you are his friend, and friends to not owe friends for their help... Though this one would very much enjoy a good bath." A his response Alex chuckled before walking over the where Telddis was trying and failing to set up a sleeping area for the night."

Tiago couldn't help but feel he had gotten extremely lucky to have gotten friends like these. Far too long he was surrounded by greedy people who would only ask and never give. Now that Tiago was faced with someone who only wanted to give he felt the urge to give them all he could. People like Alex and Telddis are rare, and he did not want such amazing people to slip from his grasp.

~Alex pov!~

couldn't deny they felt a bit off in lying to these two, but it was something they had to do, the plan they had now formed demanded the act be kept up, and if it helped make their friends feel safe... Maybe it wasn't to bad after all. All they had to do was get that stone, set themself up as the expositor they claim to be, and undermine that closed minded bitch that calls herself Delphine... That had to be doable... Right?


End file.
